


“Go get em supergirl”

by WaverlysHaught



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlysHaught/pseuds/WaverlysHaught
Summary: Just a small fanfic of what it would have been like for Lena to be on the Waverider to comfort Kara about Oliver like Iris was doing for Barry during episode 2 of crisis on infinite earths :)This is set after supergirl 5A and Part 1 of Crisis where Lena and Kara haven’t made up yet but this fic fixes that sooo!! You’re welcome?? Haha!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 297





	“Go get em supergirl”

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS!!
> 
> Just me trying to feed us supercorp content guys!! And I do not own any of these characters!! But enjoy!!

Kara gazed around the waverider taking in all the chaos and distress everyone was showing after the loss of Oliver Queen. She noticed the different ways people were handling his death, from the way Barry was pacing back and forth in the galley with a look of desperation on his face as Iris tried to talk to him, or the way Mia and Sara were arguing off to the side about how to bring him back, or the way everyone else seemed to be pretending to be busy simply because they didn’t know what else to do without instructions. 

‘What do we do next?’ Kara thought.

A gentle hand on her arm pulled Kara out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times as she turned to look at who interrupted her thoughts but was stopped in her tracks when she was suddenly gazing into the most beautiful emerald eyes she’s ever seen and being pulled into an extremely comforting hug. A Lena Hug. A hug she desperately needed. A hug she didn’t question. Kara softly closed her eyes and let herself bask in the comfort that was solely Lena, a comfort she had missed since their fight over her identity, she basked in it until she felt the lack of Lena’s body heat and Lena’s gentle hands start to wipe away the tears she didn’t even know were escaping her eyes. 

“Oh kara. I’m so sorry about Oliver. Yes I know about Oliver and Barry and everyone because me and Alex had a super long talk on our journey, and When Alex and I arrived on Earth-1 and she told me you wouldn’t be joining us because of your duty to the multiverse and because Oliver died I tried everything I could to get to you because I just had to be near you. It took almost literally evaporating for me to realize I can’t lose you. I just cant. I love you too much to let you go over a stupid secret I already knew. I had to get to you so I could tell you my feelings before it was too late. I’m sorry I waited so long and for the worst possible moment to tell you. Oh god. Oliver is dead and I’m here out of nowhere confessing my love. I’m a bloody idiot. I’m sorry kara. I’m just going to go find the portal I came here through. I’m sorry Kara.” Lena says all in one breath as she pulls completely away from kara and starts to walk away.

It took Kara Danvers a total of 10 seconds to process what just happened. 5 seconds to listen to the words flurrying out of Lena’s mouth, 3 seconds to understand what she said, and 2 seconds to speed after her, push her against the wall and kiss the living hell out of her. 

After what felt like hours Kara reluctantly pulled away when she felt the mixture of their tears streaming down both of their faces. 

“First off, I love the use of the word bloody because it’s taken far too long for me to hear your Irish accent come out Ms. Luthor. Second, that rant was almost as good as all my rants, I must be rubbing off on you. And third, I love you too. I do not care what happened before this moment. Because before you showed up here I was ready to abandon all hope, which is funny because apparently that’s literally what I am, Hope but I’ll tell you that story later. I was ready to just let the universes die because Oliver gave himself up for me and Barry. He chose to die so we could live and that kind of sacrifice has never been taken for me before and so I was ready to just go down with him because if he can die then what’s the point?” Kara says as she drops her head to her chest and tangles her and Lena’s hands together. Lena squeezes her hand in encouragement and slowly lifts her chin up so they are looking deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“And I sat here and looked at how distraught everyone was. No one knows what to do with themselves and I’ve never seen that. I’ve never heard of Heroes giving up. But here we are. But there I saw you, I saw you and I looked into your eyes and it was almost like Oliver sent you as a sign to show me that I have people to fight for. Me and Barry both have people to fight for and that’s why he died. That’s why he gave himself up, so we can give his family and our families a future. A good future.” Kara says as tears slowly fall down her face again. 

Lena carefully wipes them away once again and brings Kara’s hands to her lips as she places soft kisses on her knuckles and takes a deep breathe. 

“I didn’t know Oliver. I knew of him. But I know how much he meant to you. How much every person out there means to you. I know how far you would go for them, for alex, for our earth. For me. I know how you’ll never give up a fight when something or someone you love is in danger. And if Barry is anything like you then that’s why Oliver died. Because he knew you and Barry won’t ever give up.” Lena says softly as she stares directly into Kara’s blue eyes.

“Lena. God. You’re more incredible then you realize. I don’t know how you managed to portal here but I don’t question it because you’re a genius but you portaled here, to a literal time machine which is surrounded by heroes you’ve never met, all to see me. All to fix me right up, I may be the paragon for Hope but you lena, you’re MY hope and I can’t thank you enough.” Kara says wrapping Lena up into a tight hug.

“Well. Your sister called me stubborn and whipped when I wouldn’t stop talking about you but wouldn’t make a move Or make a portal to come see you but then I heard about Oliver and I had to come. So here I am. On a literal time machine, FOR YOU. So I guess you’re my hope too, so the title fits you perfectly I’d say.” Lena says chuckling softly into Kara’s ear as she hugs back just as tight.

Kara pulls away softly and gently takes Lena’s face into her hands and slowly leans in to kiss her again but their little moment is broken by the sound of a clearing throat. 

“Oh sorry. I was just coming to get Kara. But wow little Danvers, I did not know this was happening. I’m very impressed.” Sara Lance says gesturing between them as she leans against the door to the hallway.

Lena chuckles softly as she hides her face in Kara’s neck for a moment. She slowly smiles and walks around Kara offering her hand to Sara in greeting.

“Lena. Lena Luthor.” Lena says in her confident CEO voice. 

“Ohhhhhh! You’re THE Lena Luthor. Like the sexy billionaire Lena Luthor that Kara won’t shut up about. Wow. It is definitely a pleasure to meet the woman who turns the girl of steel into a melting pile of softness, I’m Sara Lance.” Sara says with a smirk toward Kara.

“And you’re THE Sara Lance that made THE Alex Danvers blush for weeks after that wedding weekend.” Lena says smirking back at Sara.

“Oh I like this one Kara. Good Choice. But Touché, Luthor. Touché.” Sara says with a chuckle. 

Kara rolls her eyes affectionately at the 2 new friends in from of her before a smile breaks across her face at Sara’s words. “I like her too, a lot.” 

Lena and Kara make eyes at each other until Sara clears her throat again.

“Seriously? You both are really making me miss my OWN girl and I don’t do sappy so Kara back to buisness. The monitor needs us to suit up and help him find the remaining paragons. And You’re with Kate. Nice to meet you again Ms. Luthor. ” Sara says as she winks at them both and walks out. 

Lena nods her head with a smile at Sara as she walks away before quickly kissing Kara with all her might. 

“Please be safe. I just got you back, I can’t lose you again.” Lena says between kisses.

Kara pulls her in closer by her hips and slowly pulls away from the kisses. 

“I promise. I’ll come back to you. But you be safe too, I don’t want you to leave because I don’t trust you portaling back and forth so just stay. But be safe, you can watch Baby Jonathan and make sure Mick takes care of him.” Kara says as she tucks Lena’s hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. 

Lena closes her eyes at the sensations. 

“I’ll be here.” Lena promises with a soft wide smile upon her lips.

Kara smiles back just as wide and softly kisses her again. 

“I have to go. I’ll be back before you know it Ms Luthor.” Kara says with a wink as she reluctantly lets go of Lena, speeds away and returns in her super suit with her hands on her hips. 

Kara leans down and kisses Lena once more but this time on the cheek and then she’s flying out the door. 

“Go get em Supergirl.” Lena says with the proudest of smiles as she watches Kara go.


End file.
